Unfragment
by Kazemachi Jet
Summary: In enemy hands, Blurr gets a good look at the Decepticon side of the war. Eventual Shockwave/Blurr.
1. Chapter 1

Sup dawgz! This is set in the Animated universe, loosely between the episodes Five Servos of Doom, and Predacons Rising. This will eventually be Shockwave x Blurr (my otp, insert mindless squealing here), with splashes of... whatever else I decide to stuff in there. All will be explained in time! ...Well. Most, anyways. Despite being set in the Animated universe, I will, as you'll see, obviously be borrowing things/characters from other universes. Just imagine them Animated-ified. Questions? Message me, I'll be happy to talk! There will be no OC's in this. Anyone/thing you see can be looked up on the transformers wiki. I don't own anything. If you want to hear the song this fic is named after, youtube 'unfragment english subtitles' and hit up the first link. Good stuff. As of writing what you are reading now, I've written several chapters ahead. I have a plot set out already. Not looking for crit, just doing this for fun! Will be updating at least once a week. On to the fic!

* * *

Out on the Decepticon front of New Kaon, things were relatively quiet, as usual. There was the occasional skirmish, but among a group of such rough caliber, this was common. On this day however, the peace was disrupted by the appearance of an extremely large ship with a very decidedly Autobot energy signature.

"This is Megatron speaking! Hold your fire! I repeat, hold your fire! This vessel is under decepticon control!"

This voice was enough to send the entire fleet into a frenzy.

"There are multiple ships attempting to contact us, sir." Shockwave turned from the communications panel, looking to Megatron.

"I am not surprised. Open all channels, and broadcast what I am about to say on all known decepticon frequencies."

Shockwave switly tapped at the console, then turned back to Megatron, nodding.

"Fellow Decepticons, I believe it is time to regroup. It is now 1700. My generals will meet me at 2000, for further instructions. I realize that this is sudden, and I do not doubt that many questions have arisen, but have patience. All will be explained in due time. Megatron out."

The comm was turned off, and Megatron stood still for a moment, before cycling a deep intake of air.

"Starscream. Shockwave. Lugnut. Take an hour to recharge. I have some matters I must tend to personally. Afterwards, I want you at full attention and at your best peformance. You are dismissed."

Lugnut and Shockwave stood and gave a low bow before exiting. Starscream barely leaned over, earning a narrowing of the eyes from Megatron, and sauntered casually out of the room.

* * *

Shockwave was simultaneously relieved, and unsettled to be back near New Kaon. Relieved, because he didn't have to keep up his intel autobot ruse anymore. Unsettled, because here...it was a bleak reminder of why this war had been going on so long in the first place. Cybertron was a bustling, lively friendly place. They had it so very easy there. Energon was at least in supply enough to not require rationing, and there was far more order. Here, it was a daily fight just to survive. They'd been forced off to the side, banished, left to fend for themselves, to find their own sources of energon, and even then they had to fight the autobots for what they did find. The part he actually found disappointing was that there were so many young people fighting, that had been sparked right before the loss of the Allspark, and just after the war had started. They'd been fed so much autobot propaganda...

It was no use beating a dead spark plug. He'd been through these thoughts so many times already on Cybertron, and it was not something he wished to rehash at the moment. He wouldn't be on this ship much longer, so Shockwave had come to the conclusion that recharging in one place would be just the same as recharging in another, and he picked off a random quarters to rest in.

* * *

Back on earth, Soundwave was thoroughly exasperated. After his sound defeat at the hands of the Autobots, he'd been left beneath the catacombs of the city to rebuild himself. He had done so, making a few major modifications to himself. Being built on earth, he was made of far, far weaker materials than his fellow decepticons. This, however, he would not let turn into a disadvantage. Instead, he'd constructed smaller, faster, more agile decepticons to help him, all fashioned out of his ability to manipulate sound. His shoulders were perches for twin subwoofers, Rumble and Frenzy. The cab on his back transformed into a DJ turntable, Ravage. From compartments in his chest were hidden various instruments: Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, and Ratbat. They would not, obviously, be as intelligent as him, but all he really needed for them was to be able to follow orders. This was the exact cause of his exasperation.

"Rumble. Noise: Unneeded. Potential to attract unwanted attention: High."

Rumble whined, twisting his earpiece and switching it off. "It's so BORING down here! Whadda we supposed to do if we can't at least play music?"

"Suggestion: Assist in repairing of Frenzy."

In the corner, Frenzy was sulking.

"Not my fault he busted out his speakers," huffed Rumble, but he rooted around for a few tools anyways, and stopped at the exit, looking back at his twin. "Ya comin' or what? We ain't got all day! Laserbeak is probably gonna be back with grub any time now!"

Had he been able to speak, Frenzy probably would've had a few choice words for Rumble, but he got up and followed him out anyways.

At first, Soundwave had almost regretted making his creations. Rumble and Frenzy were both noisy and rambunctious, always eager to get out of the sewers and underground catacombs, and explore the city. The two had happily and willingly immersed themselves in earth's culture, and Soundwave had a difficult time convincing the two that humans were not to be trusted. At night though, he had time to reflect. It was quiet. And he found that having his creations around made his time more bearable. He had not been able to contact any other decepticons, and going to the autobots was an automatic no. His creations were company. And despite their personalities, they were his. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw took more after him, quiet and reflective. Ravage, curled up on his lap and recharging, had been that way too, but after an accident with a toaster... Well. The social networking system of earth was no longer safe.

All Soundwave could do now was lay in wait, and hope that someone, any decepticon out there, would hear him so he could finally return to Megatron.

* * *

"TC."

A wibbly, frightened voice wavered in the distance, and Thundercracker ignored it and grunted, poking through a pile of old musty boxes. He doubted he'd find anything remotely useful in this old abandoned garbage dump, but at the moment, fuel was scarce, and even his pride couldn't override his need to survive. After all, he was far too awesome to just fade away.

"TeeeeCeeeeee~~!"

The voice was getting closer, more panicked, and higher in pitch. Thundercracker sighed and dropped yet another useless box, and turned around, met by an armful of sobbing Skywarp.

"TC, I swear, this time it wasn't a shadow, it was big and grey and I think it had fangs, and it's out there, and it's going to come eat us and we're going to DIE!" He clung to Thundercracker's chest, and probably would've fallen, if the egomaniac wasn't supporting him - and he stopped doing just that, Skywarp falling to the ground as TC pushed him off and stepped back.

"According to you, everything's going to eat us. How many times have I told you? Nothing is here. I've been -watching-. Carefully. You think these eagle eyes would miss something, Skywarp? Besides, even if anything was here, they'd be no match for me anyways. Now quit your whining."

Thundercracker reached down, grabbed Skywarp's hand, and yanked him up. The cowardly decepticon hugged himself, and continued to look fearfully in the direction he'd come running from.

"I... ...I-I ...guess so... I'm sorry TC!"

"Yes, yes. Now, try to be at least half as useful as I am, and go look through that scrap metal heap."

Skywarp whimpered, and edged slowly over to the pile of scrap. It was a quiet pile... Nothing was moving in it. Nothing...smelled weird. ...Okay...maybe this was...safer than the other piles. He started sorting gingerly through the metal with his pointer and thumb fingers, picking up each piece as if it would explode on contact. Half an hour brought him about a third of the way through the pile without incident, and he was -almost- relaxed for Skywarp standards, when a slight glow under a metal panel caught his eye. He covered his mouth with his hands, stepping back quietly.

"TC," he whispered, "IT'S GLOWING!"

Thundercracker snorted, and wandered over. "Okay drama queen, what did you find this time?"

The pile was, indeed, glowing. But not with the familiar pink glow of the energon he'd been hoping for. This was a pale, faded blue, and he moved a few more panels aside, to reveal a large crumpled blue cube of metal. The glow was coming from the middle, emanating from what looked like...someone's spark? He picked the cube up, and peered into the crack. The spark was wedged between what looked like armor, and the remains of a spark casing.

"What is it, TC?"

"This is more of a.. Who is it. I don't know how it happened, but whoever this unlucky bot is, they got seriously compacted. ...They're still -alive-."

"A-alive?" Skywarp squeaked out. "It must have been whatever I saw! TC! Can we -please- leave? Please please?"

"Eh. Sure. There's nothing else here anyways. I went through the rest of the stuff while you did one pile, you slowpoke. We'd have had this done ages ago if you were as fast at this as I am, you know."

"I know...I'm really sorry! Really!"

TC huffed. "Shut up and come on." He stowed the cube, transformed, and shot off into space.

"Wah...wait, please wait!" Skywarp hurriedly transformed, and flew off after him.


	2. Chapter 2

Blah blah blah etc!

* * *

Blitzwing was on patrol, keeping a lookout. He'd recieved an order from Megatron, who was at New Kaon now apparently - how, he didn't know - that he was to round up any remaining decepticons on earth and bring them back. He'd caught traces of decepticon energy a few times, but it was fast, and disappeared quickly whenever it did pop up. After about half a dozen blips over the past couple days, he'd finally tracked the energy signatures down to an older, run-down ghost townish part of the city near the outskirts.

The blips were showing up again. He quietly settled himself into an alley, peering around the corner down the street where the signatures were coming from, and waited. A manhole cover suddenly popped up and rolled off a bit, before clattering flat to the road, and a tiny figure poked its head up out, peering around. Luckily for Blitzwing, the tiny purplish-blue robot that emerged was obviously only looking for humans, and not up..up..and up at where the triple-changer was watching them. The little robot reached down, helping another one out - this one exactly the same, but for his red and grey scheme. This is where the signatures were coming from, Blitzwing confirmed, but...they were so tiny! And he couldn't recognize them at all... They didn't look like fliers, either. In fact, Blitzwing couldn't tell -what- they were. He waited til the twins started walking down his way, and right when they crossed the alley patch, he reached out, and grabbed the two of them, who immediately started struggling, and in Rumble's case, yelling.

"Ooooh, lookit ze cute widdle decepticons!" Whirrr! "Ahem. I apologize. There is no need to fear, little ones. I am an ally."

"Yeahwell, what kinda ally jumps you from an alley like that! Who are you? Put us down!" Rumble wiggled, kicking his feet.

"My name is Blitzwing. I have been sent by Megatron to retrieve any remaining decepticons left on earth. I apologize for startling you, but I saw no other way to get your attention without causing you to flee. You are both...quite tiny." He set them down, getting to his knees and leaning down to get more eye level with them.

"No kidding! What are you, Captain Obvious or something? We was just comin' up here to get Frenzy here's chatter box fixed." Rumble jerked his thumb at Frenzy, who stuck his nose up in the air at Blitzwing.

"I see. I am also picking up more signals like yours. They are friends, I assume? I have seen them in close proximity to you multiple times."

"Whaddaya been doin'. stalkin' us? Wait. Close proxamity? More? We've been the only ones up here! LASERBEAK! BUZZSAW! THAT ONE'A YOU?"

A high trill sounded from the top of a building, and Laserbeak revealed herself, seeing no point in hiding any longer. She soared gracefully down from the top, and landed next to Rumble, nudging his arm sheepishly.

"Don't you try that cutesy sorry stuff with me, missy! I just know Soundwave sent you to keep watch over us! An he thought he was foolin' us when he said you went out to get some fuel earlier, pfffft."

"I do hate to break up this touching family reunion, but it's a bit urgent that we all gather and leave as soon as possible, We do not want to keep Megatron waiting."

"Eh, yeah yeah. Heard about the guy from Soundwave. We're gonna have to go tell the big guy the news, but ah, I wanna get Frenzy talkin' again, he's all pingin' me an it's drivin' me nuts!

Frenzy was smirking triumphantly.

Blitzwing raised an optic ridge, and his faces whirred. "Well hurry up! We don't have all day! Quit standing around like a bunch of lampposts and MOVE!"

"Alright, alright! We're movin', see?" The twins took off in the direction they'd been heading in the first place. "Laserbeak. You wanna go tell bossman 'bout the clown we got following us?"

Blitzwing was following, a wide and happy grin nearly splitting his face.

Laserbeak gave Rumble a -look-.

"Yeah. I know. I think so too. Yeah sure, it's fine, I forgive ya. I know he worries an stuff. We'll be okay, I think he's a harmless crazy. Go now."

Laserbeak gave Rumble and Frenzy one last nudge on their sides, and flew off.

"Pretty birdy! Heheheheee!"

* * *

Omega Supreme had been docked, and his decepticon crew finally set foot on New Kaon. All involved parties were whisked into a conference room at 2000. After three hours sitting in a long meeting, despite the conversation and debating being quite lively and not boring (even Starscream had managed to behave), even the most patient of decepticons were eager for it to end. Most of them, after the meeting, had filed out of the room to take care of initial plans and instruct their own subordinates. A few, genuinely happy to see their leader back, had stayed behind to speak to him.

To Shockwave, an hour recharge hadn't felt like nearly enough, and he had the luxury of at least being able to wait til tomorrow to get his work started. For now, he just wanted to get a cube of energon, and recharge. He suspected he was going to be busy now more than ever, with Megatron finally settled into the idea that the decepticons were going to regroup, count losses, and do a collective tally on all the energon available. People had to be assigned to their tasks, there were datapads to be filled out and signed... This was the tedious part. At least the autobots were well organized. Decepticons...tended to forego some of the more formal methods of keeping things in order. It was going to be a chore to get some of them to comply. ...He would talk to Megatron about it, and surely he'd persuade them to cooperate.

For now, the only things on the forefront of Shockwave's mind were rest and food. Before the meeting, he'd been given a room number and keycard for his temporary quarters in the building. The entire structure was something like a hotel/convention hall, and Megatron's top officers were all boarded here for the time being. He searched out room 42 on the 5th floor, slid his card through the slot, and the doors hissed open. They closed behind him after he stepped in, and looked around. The place was relatively tiny, obviously meant for one. One room in his apartment on Cybertron had been larger than the entire space combined. It was cozy however, and even if temporary, Shockwave found it satisfactory. The room branched off to the left from the foyer had a bed and desk, and the room branched off to the right was for dining and entertaining possible company, a kitchen of sorts. This was where he headed to first. A large bench was off to the side, two chairs were settled around a kitchen island, and an energon dispenser was in the corner. This, he raided. The energon smelled fresh when he poured it into a cube, and he lowered an antler down into the glowing pinkness. Just plain energon, no additives or flavoring. This was also satisfactory. He absorbed it quickly, then disposed of his cube. Having finished eating, he finally made his way to bed, and laid out for a nice long recharge.

* * *

During the flight back to New Kaon, Skywarp had been very suspiciously quiet. This...unnerved Thundercracker. The coward was usually crying or bawing about something, predicting the end of them both, or speculating about how something could jump out at them at any moment. Hanging close to his side, Skywarp hadn't uttered so much as a peep. Finally at their home planet, they spent an hour locating Starscream, finally finding the building he was in. They landed, standing outside the door to the conference hall. It was early morning, and the streets were fairly empty. Skywarp was, Thundercracker observed, looking around looking far more paranoid than he usually did, so he reached over, and tapped his shoulder.

"Skywarp."

"DON'THURTMEI'MTOOYOUNGTOOFFLINE!" Skywarp leapt a few feet into the air, and landed on the ground on his butt, shielding his head with his arms.

...Right. "It's me, Sky."

Skywarp peeked out from under an arm, blinking his optics at Thundercracker. "...Oh...I... ...I th-thought ... ...There was someone following us..."

"Oh for spark's sake, is that why you were quiet the whole time? I keep telling you, there is no one following us. We've finally found where Screamer's shacking up at. He will, no doubt, be happy to see us. Me, at the very least. Now come on."

Skywarp got to his feet, aided by Thundercracker tugging on his arm, and the two entered the building.

As they disappeared, a tall, grey decepticon stepped out from behind a nearby building, narrowing his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

To the reviewer: Thanks! :D To you others following and lurking: Lurk on, my fine ninja friends! Love for you all!

* * *

"AWWW YEAHHHH," crowed Frenzy, happily dancing in a circle.

Blitzwing was happily clapping from outside the door, while Rumble stood just inside, laughing at Frenzy's antics. They had gone to an abandoned repair shop, only barely finding the right materials to repair Frenzy's voice with. Blitzwing had been too big to fit in, so he sat outside, watching from the shop window.

"I'm tellin' ya, a week without being able to talk is like...TORTURE! And uh, don't tell Soundwave, but I forgot what I did for him to make me wait to get it fixed anyways." Frenzy settled down finally, stepping back beside his twin.

"Ya probably played your music too loud. Again. You really gotta work on finding the right volume, I know ya can go high, but you know big guy's still tweakin' with us."

"Yeah yeah. So, uh," Frenzy looked out at Blitzwing, "What's this about gatherin' decepticons?"

"Perhaps it is best if I explain it to everyone all at once. I will take you where you wish, if you give me directions." Blitzwing held out his hands and lowered them to the ground.

"Eh, you're not too much bigger than Soundwave, you'll fit where we're goin'." Rumble stepped out and onto Blitzwing's hands, followed by Frenzy, and they were lifted to perch on his shoulders. "Not quite as roomy as big guy, but not bad!" He patted Blitzwing on the head, who began walking. "Keep goin' northwest from here, we kinda been livin' in a culvert thing under the city."

"'Roomy.' I am assuming you travel on his shoulders, also?"

"Yeah, we're part of his arsemal! ...We ain't been sent out to fight yet, but we totally got some moves to bust up whoever thinks they can butt heads with -us-!" Frenzy only sounded a tiny bit unsure about being sent out to fight, because he and Rumble were still works in progress, but he sounded rather eager about testing his skills.

"Ah. So that is why you are so small."

"We're not that small! We're bigger than the humans." Rumble had seen them up close before, when he had snuck out one time to see where all the noise and music had been coming from. It turned out they lived underneath a giant rave hall, which Soundwave unhappily blamed Frenzy and Rumble's taste in music on. "Are all bots big like you an Soundwave?"

"Most, yes. And some, like Lugnut and Megatron, are even taller. However, even the smallest bots I've seen yet have been much larger than you two. Do not let this discourage you, though. Small can also be fast. What are your alt forms, if I may ask?" Blitzwing was still curious, and even with such an up-close inspection, he hadn't been able to figure it out.

"Subwoofers! We make with the BOOM BOOM BOOM! Amplify sounds, cause quakes. We're awesome." Frenzy nodded. "About a mile south from here now, and we'll be there."

Course adjusted, Blitzwing continued. "Ah. Music. I have not listened to music for a few thousand years, now..."

Rumble and Frenzy's optics would've bugged out of their sockets, if they'd been able to.

"A few THOUSAND years? Why?" Rumble was about ready to start shaking Blitzwing's head around. "Me an Frenzy ain't gone longer than a day without music! How can anyone go -that- long?"

"Between the war, and unavailability of the resources for it, well... It has not been a priority. You learn to deal with it. I do enjoy it, but it really is not something at the forefront of my mind."

"...Oh. ..Well... Hey! I know! I'll show you some awesome earth tunes sometime. Ya know, Soundwave says these humans are all bad an stuff, but.. They make some pretty cool music." Rumble patted Blitzwing on the head. "Ya don't know what you're missin'! Anyways, see that arch over there with all the plants an junk growing over it? That's where we gotta go."

Blitzwing stopped at the tunnel entrance, and the twins slid off his shoulders as he lowered to the ground. The entrance was not large, but it was not small, and with his downturned wings, he would have no difficulty fitting in through, just as Rumble had said. They led the way through the tunnel with a few simple twists and turns, before stopping at a large, messily constructed door of wood. Within the door of wood was set another door, this one Rumble and Frenzy sized.

This door Frenzy opened, and stepped inside. "HEY BIG GUY! I can talk again! And... We uh, kinda brought something home, you might wanna come out and see this!"

There was a faint rustling noise coming from behind the door, and Frenzy shut the small one, stepping back as the larger one opened. Soundwave came out, noticing first the taller decepticon in front of him, but then Rumble as he piped up.

"Can we keep him?"

* * *

"Oh! Look TC, a map!"

Skywarp loved maps. He didn't know why, but just looking at one, and knowing where you were, where other points on the map were, and the possible routes to get from one point to another... It satisfied something in him. Maps weren't dangerous to him, though he'd heard of humans getting things called papercuts from the ones on earth, and they were portable, easy to store, and most importantly.. Not dangerous!

"Ah, yes. A building map. I see it has the locations of everyone posted here. I want to see who's where, hold this." He passed the cube to Skywarp, who took it carefully.

Handling it for the first time, Skywarp noticed it was a slightly familiar shade of blue. He'd seen this color on someone before, but he couldn't quite remember. If he couldn't remember, however, maybe it wasn't that important... Oh well. The building map was quite small, and the egomaniac was blocking it while he was looking at it, so Skywarp would have to wait his turn...if TC even waited that long after he finished. He took this opportunity to glance around the building. It was nothing fancy, and actually quite simplified. Nothing was on the walls, save for the decepticon symbol here and there, and there was that shadow again, and...oh. ...OH.

"TC!"

"Not now, I'm busy!"

The shadow was MOVING. Skywarp squeezed the cube to his chest, and ran...then popped out of sight from the middle of nowhere.

* * *

Shockwave had a wonderfully refreshing recharge. He woke up earlier that morning, taking time to review the news datapads, and work out his schedule for the day, all while slowly absorbing his morning cube of energon. He was prepared and ready for the day, and exited his room...to be greeted by a high speed bonk upside the head by an unknown object. Caught off guard, he staggered a bit, before standing upright, looking around. A smaller purple and black Seeker was sprawled out on the floor facefirst, but what really caught his attention was the thing that had hit him in the head.

Skywarp scrambled up, finding another, larger, purple and black mech picking up the cube he'd dropped when he accidentally warped, and tripped over his own feet. He raised his hand, approaching slowly. This mech looked SCARY. He could probably bite, even if he didn't look like he had a mouth.

"E-excuse me, th-that...m... May I p-please, please have it back? I-I need it!"

Shockwave inspected the cube, turning it over and around. It was warm to the touch still, and now that he really bothered looking at it, he could see the spark was still faintly pulsing inside, struggling to live. He looked over at the bot who had tripped, who was now wringing his hands, looking at him like he was ready to jump at him and tear his spark out. ...Perhaps a little fun wouldn't hurt. He stepped forward, bringing himself to his full height, stretching his legs out a little.

"You need this?"

Skywarp stepped back when he realized this mech was apparently a lot taller than he'd originally thought... So scary!

"Please, I... It doesn't belong to me, it's someone else's!"

"Do you know what...or who this is?"

"No..."

"Does who this...'belongs to'...know who or what this is?"

With each question, Shockwave had been stepping closer and closer to Skywarp, and this was starting to intimidate him so much, that it hadn't even occured to Skywarp to lie about it.

"No..."

"I see." Shockwave held up the cube. "I happen to know exactly what, and who this is. You have no business being in possession of it. You may kindly run along. -Now-."

With the emphasis on the now and the final step forward, this was enough to make Skywarp yelp, and run down the hall.

Only when he'd gotten to the first floor to start running to Thundercracker, who had obviously not noticed he was gone, did he realize...he was probably going to be in trouble for losing the cube. Then again... TC was probably the lesser of the two evils. ...Maybe. ...Oh boy.


	4. Chapter 4

Haha, I totally spent Monday thinking it was Sunday! Sorry, my bad! Have a song: youtube "miki see the sky" and hit up the first vid. ohbaby. Love you guys!

* * *

After the cowardly seeker had run down the hall, Shockwave turned his attention to the cube. "You are quite the survivor. Your luck has managed to pull you away from even the incinerator... A crueler fate is it, to burn alive, or to live like this? I wonder if you can hear me in there." He tapped the cube. "Even if you could, it would be impossible for you to respond..." As tempted as he was to deal with this now, however, he would not shirk his duties and obligations to Megatron. "I will deal with you later." Shockwave turned back into his room, and set the cube on the table in his bedroom, then left.

* * *

Blitzwing's first impression after Soundwave invited him in was that the place was impeccably clean. It was one giant room, with a makeshift wall blocking the other end of the underground tunnel. Soundwave had obviously had a lot of free time, here. There was a seat made of wood, Soundwave-sized, with a few smaller chairs here and there, and perches hanging from the ceiling. A corner was neatly littered with pillows (with a large feline mech on them) and a TV, while another was stacked with barrels of oil and gas. Emergency reserves, Blitzwing guessed, since they had mentioned looking for fuel before. A workbench was set up on one side, and the tools and machinery on it were well organized and everything was in its place. Two stepladders were folded up under the bench, and it was lit up by a few clip-on lamps. All in all, very impressive. Blitzwing pressed his fingers together, clearing his vocal unit.

"As you are aware, as you are Megatron's creation, you are also decepticon. He has pulled forces back from earth, and my instructions from him are to retrieve all remaining forces here, and bring them back to New Kaon, our base and home planet. This includes you."

"New Kaon: More information required. Insufficient data on situation." Soundwave knew he was Megatron's creation, and also that he was decepticon. What...puzzled him, was this other planet.

"New Kaon is the decepticon base. It is a planet full of decepticon bots like yourselves and I. You will be safe. Megatron is also there." ...Well. Relatively safe, considering, but Blitzwing figured no one needed to know that just yet.

Soundwave looked back at the room. Leaving earth meant also leaving all he had built here behind. He had few possessions anyways, and he would not have any problem going. Rumble and Frenzy, however, he...did not know. He looked to them, and found them looking back at him.

"You are prepared to leave earth behind." An odd combination of both a statement and a question. None of them needed earth, obviously. The twins still had their odd attachment to the culture, though... Soundwave didn't think it was an option, with the way Blitzwing talked about it with such finality.

Blitzwing watched their interactions with interest. Soundwave said little, and the twins even less, yet there seemed to be far more communication between them than words could say. Soundwave also placed importance on what -they- wanted, and very much did not want to force them into feeling like they had to do something.

"I promise you, you will enjoy it. I will be your personal guide, also. My ship is large enough to transport us all. Any possessions you have, you may bring with you."

"Our music?" Frenzy piped up.

"That, also. Rumble, I believe, owes me a few.. 'tunes'."

"Hahaha! Yeah! I sure do! Okay! Let's get offa this planet! I never been in space before anyways!"

Rumble and Frenzy's confirmation was all Soundwave needed. "Affirmative. We will accompany you. Rumble and Frenzy: Will hurry."

Soundwave raided his bench, and stowed away any tools he would need for repairs, and a few small pieces of machinery he had been working on.

Frenzy and Rumble shuffled around the room. A cardboard box was filled with various items and closed up, and Frenzy lifted it, carrying it over.

"We're ready, boss!" Rumble saluted.

Soundwave pressed a button on his shoulder, and the large cab on his back hinged open. "Excellent. Ravage. Laserbeak. Buzzsaw. Return." The mechanical cat laying on the pillows, and the birds, who popped out of nowhere Blitzwing could see, all climbed into the cab, and it closed.

"Preparation complete."

"Good. We have one more stop to make. There is one more decepticon we must find." Blitzwing exited the door, and Soundwave followed, with the twins trailing after them.

* * *

"B-but, he was tall! So tall! THIS TALL!" Skywarp lifted his hand up to show just how tall the scary bot who took the cube was. He stretched to the tip of his feet, and his hand was up as far as it could go. Which was actually taller than Shockwave really was.

"Oh, please. You're exaggerating. And he said he knew who the cube was?" Thundercracker was tapping his foot. Skywarp had relayed the entire five minute story about how he'd lost the cube to him, and he was mildly irritated. If you wanted something done, you just had to do it yourself, apparently.

"Yes..."

"Well. Whatever then. We wouldn't have had any use for a cubed bot anyways. Who could survive -that-? ...I mean. I know I could, because I'm great like that." Thundercracker preened for a moment, picking at the tip of one of his fingers. "But yeah. We know where ol' Screamer's hiding out now. Let's go find him."

Skywarp nodded enthusiastically, and slunk after TC. So he HAD been the lesser of two evils! Skywarp never wanted to see that tall scary bot again. One eye had been creepy enough... but no face? He shuddered, and followed Thundercracker more quickly.

* * *

On the top floor of the hotel in the largest room, Megatron stood at the window, looking out at the view over the city. It had been so, so very long since he'd stepped foot here, he'd almost forgotten what it was like. He needed to be here, now. To connect with his people. Without someone to lead them, someone who let them know that they were there, they would fall apart. And then, what would he be left with? He'd realized this yesterday after the meeting, when a few decepticons had stayed behind to speak to him. They had all been genuinely happy to see him back, and let him know this.

One in particular stood out. Sky-Byte was somewhat of an oddity among decepticons. He was large. Intimidating. When he smiled, he was all teeth, quite literally, and even when he wasn't smiling, well... he was still all teeth. He was the kind of mech little autobot sparklings probably had nightmares about. Sky-Byte's appearance, however, was probably the only thing truly decepticon about him. The large shark-toothed bot was a poet at spark, and by no means a fighter, despite the damage he could likely do with his gaping maw. He was one of the few other than Lugnut and Shockwave that Megatron could trust, and despite having a softer spark than most decepticons, Megatron knew he was not a traitor.

Sky-Byte, something of an unofficial morale officer, kept Megatron updated on matters of the people. New Kaon was in a joyous uproar about Megatron's return. A majority of the citizens were civilian, and the news had left Megatron vexed.

A lot didn't care about the war. Didn't. Care. Megatron had almost lost his temper at that, and gone into his speech spiel at Sky-Bite, until the toothy bot spoke.

"The longer it is, the more people just won't care. Look at New Kaon. Despite our problems, we are an enduring people. Some are wondering if it should just end. Many want to rebuild. Carry on. Divert resources to making this our new, permanent home. Reports from Shockwave confirm that returning to Cybertron would be a vast change from what everyone is used to here."

And so, Megatron was left to decide what to do. On one hand, the injustice that his people had suffered for this to happen in the first place... Someone had to pay for it. On the other hand, the people wanted a leader now, someone who would organize their new mess of a planet, and lead it to prosperity.

He was the leader. He could easily stay the leader. Perhaps it was time to stop, for once, and listen to his people...


	5. Chapter 5

Moving along! Much love for the reviewers/stalkers! :D

* * *

Starscream just -knew- something was off. There -HAD- to be! Megatron was... not Megatron. The Decepticon leader was rarely, if ever violent towards his army, Starscream excluded. However, the past two days, Megatron had been...not pleasant towards him, but... tolerant. As if the seeker had not spent the previous millions-or-so years mocking him, trying to kill him, overthrow him, and generally be a nuisance and pain in the aft.

It completely stumped Starscream that Megatron was being so... well, he seemed to settle in his role as the leader contently, now. What had happened? Had someone talked to him? Had his processors fried? Was someone slipping something into his energon? ...No. Megatron was too careful about that (Starscream knew, he'd tried multiple times). Fried processors was also unthinkable. The mech had a helm thicker than a robo-rhino's hide. ...Perhaps someone had talked to him. Was this something he could ask Megatron about? ...Noooooo to that too. That would just be... awkward. Besides, Megatron would probably think he was up to something. Usually, that would be the case, but now, Starscream was genuinely curious.

He considered asking Shockwave, but he was very protective of Megatron, and would also think Starscream would be up to no good.

Lugnut! Perfect. Lugnut was also fiercely protective of Megatron, and he was prone to long-winded speeches about how 'awesome' and 'great' he was, but he was not a moron. If Starscream asked why Megatron was acting so odd, Lugnut would happily theorize about what had him being that way. In Lugnut's eyes, his Glorious Megatron could do no wrong.

So, that morning, Starscream found himself at Lugnut's door early. He buzzed the ringer, and waited. After a moment, the doors hissed open, and Lugnut was standing there, looking down at him.

"Lugnut! Good morning! I'd like to speak with you a moment, if I may."

Lugnut narrowed his eye. "What do you want?"

Starscream looked around the hall, making sure no one was around. "I'd like to speak about...Megatron."

For a moment, Lugnut was silent, scrutinizing Starscream. The flier was using that -voice-, the one that made him feel like he was being talked to like some dumb earth dog, but he didn't have that usual annoying smug smirk with it. "...Come in. My shift starts soon, and I will not be late. Make it quick."

Starscream stepped in, and the two sat down.

"I'll get straight to the point. Megatron is acting oddly. He isn't yelling at me. He hasn't fired at me. It's... it's disturbing! What -happened-?"

Lugnut huffed. "You should not make fun of the glorious lord Megatron like that! You would deserve getting fired at. He," he paused, sounding a tiny bit unsure, "has yet to enlighten me on specific details. He's very BUSY! And shouldn't be disturbed! Whatever is going on, I am SURE he knows exactly what he is doing! I will not question him! YOU shouldn't either! He will let us know in due time."

Starscream pointedly ignored the 'getting fired at' bit. "I see. Well. Thank you for your time, then. I can see myself out." He got up, and left, walking down the hall slowly. That was no help at all. He should've known Lugnut would start grandstanding about Megatron instead of having anything useful to say.

It stumped him. He'd tried so hard at first to get Megatron's attention. He was the perfect soldier. The best second-in-command he could be. And yet, Megatron never praised him. There was never a pat on the back, or a 'good job', no acknowledgement, no anything. So, he tried overthrowing. Criticizing Megatron's decisions, and even going so far as to try to offline him. At least he got paid attention to when he was staring down the barrel of Megatron's arm cannon.

But most of all, he hated that he was thinking so much about it. What did he care if Megatron was up to something anyways? Sure, Megatron probably did deserve some of Lugnut's praise to an extent, , but he was doing it all wrong! ARGH!

Foul temper restored, Starscream stomped, in what he thought was a most dignified way, down the corridor and around the corner...and right into Thundercracker, the both of them crashing to the floor.

Skywarp squealed and jumped back behind the corner, peeking from around it cautiously as Starscream and Thundercracker regained their senses.

Thundercracker stood up. "Screamer! It's about time! Do you know we've been looking all over for you? You know, you would -think- you'd at least leave some sort of comm link open so you could be contacted, but noooo, you don't even have the decency to do that! Cutting 'Warp off I understand," he gestured behind him to Skywarp, who eeped and disappeared behind the corner, "but me? Really."

Starscream stood up, staring at Thundercracker. "...Oh. I suppose some of you clones -did- make it out alive. ...'Warp'? Did you name yourselves?"

"Skywarp. I named him. He was too scared to name himself, the pansy, so I had to do it. It's pretty clever, if I do say so myself. Not quite as clever as my name, however. I, am Thundercracker. Skywarp teleports, but only does it very well when he's extremely frightened. Most of the time, he's only slightly frightened, but that's because I watch over him. If he feels better like that, then why should I deny him the company of the awesome me?"

"Yes, yes, very clever naming. You both did well. Your arrival, however, was not anticipated. Whatever else you wish to catch up on can be done later tonight. I have matters to attend to now. Thundercracker." Starscream pulled out his pass key, and handed it over. "This is to my room here. I'm certain that I can trust you of all people not to lose it, right?"

Any indignation Thundercracker initially had at almost being brushed off was pushed aside by Starscream puffing up his ego. He took the key. "Of course! Obviously, you've made the best choice. No one will take better care of this than -I- will. Skywarp! Come!"

Skywarp cast a long glance in Starscream's direction, before scrambling after Thundercracker as he walked off.

Starscream shook his head. The best thing about his clones, he supposed, was that he knew exactly how to handle them. The encounter had put him in a slightly better mood though, and Megatron forgotten for now, he resumed his business.

* * *

Soundwave watched Blitzwing with an eagle eye. After much persuasion, and assurance from Blitzwing that it was perfectly okay, Soundwave had allowed them to hitch a ride on the triple-changer's shoulders. He felt a bit of slight unease at this, a silly notion in the back of his processor, but the mech -had- been sent by Megatron, and seemed relatively harmless, if a bit...off. In the hour they'd been traveling, Soundwave had learned about Blitzwing's multiple personalities. Watching someone talk with themself had been quite odd at first, but he supposed it was something he could get used to. It amused Rumble and Frenzy enough, and it looked like they got along very well in such a short time... Either way, he would observe carefully, to ensure no harm befell his creations.

They'd exited the city a while ago, and were now traversing through a small forest. Soundwave was not tall enough to see above the trees, but Blitzwing cleared the tops by a few feet, the twins on either side both able to catch glimpses out across the canopy

"Hey Blitzy!" Frenzy patted the top of Blitzwing's head. "Are we there yet?"

Rumble facepalmed. "I'm tellin' ya, we'll get there when we get there! You don't gotta ask every five minutes."

"We have arrived." Blitzwing lowered himself to one knee, letting Rumble and Frenzy slide off his shoulders to stand by Soundwave.

There was a decent-sized cave entrance leading under a large hill. Flowering vines snaked around the entrance, and there was a flattened path leading in.

Blitzwing was ready to go in, when a hiss sounded from the entrance.

"What do -you- want this time?"

"Megatron has ordered me to round up any remaining decepticons. We're going to New Kaon, you GIRLY GIRL! Oh, and your flowers are so pretty!"

Black Arachnia snorted, then looked behind Blitzwing at Soundwave, and the twins, who had taken up respective hiding spots behind each of his legs. "Who are they?"

"They are friends. Be nice or I will crush your spindly little LEGS!" Blitzwing stamped a foot to punctuate this.

"Right. And when do you plan on leaving?"

"We are moving out as soon as possible. Tonight would be desirable. If you need assistance taking any belongings with you, I will do that."

"Mmm. Alright then. I don't have much. It's not like I would anyways. Give me an hour." She started to duck back into the cave, but looked back, narrowed her eyes, and pointed out at Blitzwing, giving him a stern "Don't touch the flowers," before ducking back in.

* * *

It had been a long day, but a very productive one, for Shockwave. Only one of his subordinates had filed papers incorrectly, but apparently the mere appearance of Shockwave was enough to convince him to get it right in the future. He hadn't even had to say anything, either. Everything had gone smoothly, and even Megatron, when dealt with, seemed to be in a gracious mood.

Now, back at his room with the rest of the evening to himself, Shockwave was able to turn his attention to the cube. With the warm blue square settled on the table, Shockwave circled it. Blurr should have, by all rights, been dead, even when he'd been crushed. It intrigued him. Perhaps, by taking the cube apart and piecing Blurr back together... he would be able to find out. He did not know what he would do with the autobot when he was back online, but right now, that didn't matter. So, he picked up the cube and took it to his bedroom, sitting it on his desk.

The first order of business would probably be to pry all the pieces apart, see if all the limbs were still attached. The once shiny sky-blue armor was dingy and dirty, probably the result of being in the garbage. Shockwave had not actually seen Blurr get crushed, only the result when he went to fetch him, but it was clear the speedster had attempted to curl in on himself at the last moment. He turned the cube upside-down, revealing the cracked spark chamber within Blurr's split-open chest, and the small, faintly glowing spark inside. The blue armor of his shoulders and arms were crumpled and gnarled completely around the rest of him, keeping him physically locked into place. Shockwave knew that the armor had probably been easy to crush. Blurr was not as durable as most other bots. This had been sacrificed to service his speed, make him faster and lighter on his feet. In the long time the spy had known Blurr, they had little actual contact save for meetings and debriefings, but he knew enough to know his weaknesses.

Shockwave wiggled his claws between one piece of shoulder armor and started tugging on it, bending and pulling it outwards. The structure, already rumpled, broke off easy out of the joints, and a few wires snapped. He repeated this with the other side, and upon prying Blurr's arms apart from their protective curl, the bot sprawled limply out on the table. The crest on his forehead was missing, and part of the back point of his helm was snapped off. His face was scuffed and a trail of energon was now trickling out of his mouth. Offlined optics were shattered. The autobot's knee armor had been jammed into his throat at some point during the compression, and Shockwave had no doubt that the mech would not be able to talk, either.

He seemed to be in some of self-induced stasis. Survival instinct, perhaps? A failsafe installed by one of the autobot science officers? The latter, probably. Blurr was an intelligence officer. Anything he knew could be crucial to the agency, and would likely not be risked falling into the wrong hands.

Either way, if the autobot were to wake up, even if he wouldn't be capable of any real damage around the place, Shockwave didn't want to take chances. His internal chronometer had pinged him the time, and it would be good now to get a cube of energon, then go recharge. He retrieved a pair of stasis cuffs from his storage and slipped them around Blurr's wrists, activating it, then wandered off to clean up and finish his night routine.


	6. Chapter 6

I had half of this chapter written before I even started the rest of this whole shebang, heehee. Also, ff has silly posting errors.

* * *

Blackarachnia was pleasantly surprised. After packing her belongings, the group had set off for Blitzwing's ship in single file: Blitzwing, Soundwave, Blackarachnia. Soundwave, she had come to learn his name was, had been silent the entire time. Apparently, he wasn't much of a talker. The twins, who had taken up residence on his shoulders, seemed to be having some sort of conversation between themselves. Every once in a while, one would reach over Soundwave's head, and punch the other, as if they'd said something stupid or terrible. She caught Frenzy glancing back and watching her a few times, and really, she was used to others staring by now, but after five or six times, she finally huffed at him irritably as they walked.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"Take...a picture?" Frenzy puzzled. "Hey boss! Do we got a camera?"

Soundwave tilted his head towards Frenzy, an action that seemed to indicate he was speaking to him, somehow. Rumble laughed, and Frenzy shot him a dirty look.

"Frenz thinks you're cute!" Rumble hollered, and just as Frenzy was about to tackle him, he leaped off Soundwave's shoulder, dashing ahead.

Frenzy soared off Soundwave's shoulder, but hit the ground rolling, and shot after Rumble, the two circling Blitzwing's feet. "I'm gonna KILL ya!"

"I believe you may add another mech to your short list of those who are not disgusted by you, Blackarachnia." Blitzwing kept walking, but carefully now, to avoid stepping on the twins as they circled on their death run.

"That list is longer than you think."

To be honest, the biggest source of disgust with Blackarachia was from herself. To look at her, you wouldn't know she was a techno-organic. Sure, she was spider-like now, but who would know it wasn't just some odd form she'd picked up off-planet? Optimus and Sentinel hadn't even known she'd surived anyways, and she hadn't been back to Cybertron since the accident... She didn't know for sure how everyone in general would react, but given she could hardly stand herself, she wasn't willing to take the chance that they would be as repulsed by her as she was by herself sometimes. Still, it was nice to know that -some- honestly didn't care. She suspected that it was because the twins, and even Soundwave hadn't even known what life among a race entirely of Cybertronians was like. Either way, once they got to New Kaon, they would probably all split up anyways, and she would go back to some lab somewhere to do more research and experiments.

It was in a remote, rocky area that they finally reached Blitzwing's ship at. The vessel wasn't large, but it wasn't tiny either, and would comfortably hold the entire group during their flight.

To Frenzy and Rumble, it was the most awesome thing ever, and the catalyst for a geek war over Star Wars and Star Trek, which Soundwave made no move to silence as he herded them onto the ship, and Blitzwing and Blackarachnia promptly ignored, as they had no clue what they meant anyways.

Blitzwing showed them all to their small quarters, and once they were settled, fired up the engines, and started their journey.

* * *

Starscream's auditory sensors were met with terrified screaming as he entered his quarters when he returned that evening. After a day of absolutely -not- being able to find or contact Megatron (What was that boltbrain thinking? He was second in command!), this was an unwanted situation. Of course, it was Skywarp. Holed up in a corner behind a bench. Thundercracker was seated in the kitchen with a cube of energon, looking quite bored, and paying no attention whatsoever to Skywarp, instead giving a small wave to Starscream as he came in.

"Is he...okay?"

"He's been screaming like that at every sound that goes by the door. All day. It's been quiet up here, so it's been an improvement compared to how much he usually ends up screaming."

"I...see. When does he shut up?"

"He thinks someone is 'after' us. Or him. If there was, they'd probably be after me. I don't know why they'd be after -him-. Skywarp! It's only Starscream."

The hysteric sobbing rose in pitch for a moment before they quieted a bit, and Skywarp peered over the side of the bench very slowly. He looked around, at the door, at Thundercracker, then at Starscream, then sank back behind the bench, popping out upset little hiccups.

Starscream facepalmed. "I will arrange for separate rooms for you two. He is -not- staying here tonight."

Thundercracker almost dropped his now empty energon cube. "No! You can't separate us!"

"Oh? Why not?"

"Because, the last time I got separated from him for two days, it took nearly a month for him to stop crying and being clingy. Trust me. He's far, far more tolerable like this. You don't want to -know- what it's like when he gets worse. And he can."

Starscream glanced back over to the bench, where Skywarp's trembling wings were sticking out. "Given the decibel level he reaches now, a fate I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. It's a wonder he thinks anyone's going to get him. He'd shatter their auditory sensors first. But yes. One room, then. I'll make the arrangements while you...remove him." He exited the room.

Thundercracker turned in his seat after Starscream left. "Skywarp."

The purple seeker jumped at his name, peering over the bench again."

"Come here."

Skywarp wiggled around in the corner and backed up to the wall, facing out at Thundercracker. It almost looked like he was considering going... he raised a hand, chewing on the tips of his fingers, then yanking his hands back down to his side, looking at the door. Something large conveniently decided to lumber noisly past at that moment, and Skywarp yelped, ducking his head under his arms.

Thundercracker groaned, stood up, and stepped over to Skywarp, crouching down. "There are going to be a lot of bots passing every which way in this place. Starscream is arranging for a room for us. I'm positive it will be safe, and when we get there, I'll double check to make sure. No one will get in with me around. You know I'm too awesome for that."

"...You.. You promise?"

Thundercracker stood back up, and held out his hand. "I promise."

Skywarp took Thundercracker's hand, and after being helped up, promptly put him between himself and the door as it slid open, and Starscream entered.

Thundercracker gave back the pass he'd recieved from Starscream earlier, and took the new pass.

"I will have important duties for you two tomorrow. Get a full night's recharge, and I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Right." Thundercracker nodded, and left, with Skywarp clinging to his arm.

* * *

After returning back to his room that night, Shockwave once again occupied himself with Blurr. He settled himself at the table with a container of supplies he'd brought in. Most were medical - he planned to see how well he could patch the autobot up. Perceptor had played a large part in working on some of the systems that helped Blurr regulate his speed and temperature while running, and Shockwave was curious to look at some of what made him tick. He had not had extensive medical training, but his time in the ranks of his enemies had given him the opportunity to spend time in vast libraries that the decepticons did not have the luxury of possessing. Shockwave removed the stasis cuffs, and placed them neatly into the supply container, and was prepared to remove Blurr's chest armor, when the speedster suddenly inhaled a large cycle of air.

Blurr was not greeted by any momentary bliss when he woke up. Pain shot through him from the get-go, and when he tried to curl in on himself, there was the horrifying discovery somewhere in the back of his mind that this was not from just one area, it was coming from -everywhere-. He tried to remember what had happened, but the searing burning rushing through him dominated, pounding on him from all directions.

This was a somewhat unexpected turn of events for Shockwave. He had expected the autobot to stay in his stasis... The cyclops turned to his container of supplies, fishing an infuser full of sedative out. "You..are not supposed to be awake."

There was a muffled voice, but Blurr couldn't discern what it was saying. No feedback was coming from his optics. He couldn't see anything, and he felt panic rising in his spark. He couldn't tell where he was, but maybe he was caught in something. Something he had to escape, maybe? He had to get away, he had to run! He made a blind lunge, and fell, only to be caught before he crashed to the floor by Shockwave, who'd turned back to him. He struggled, screaming wordlessly - his vocalizer was busted, and all that came out were a few frantic garbled static bursts. Shockwave tightened his grip around the frightened autobot, and pressed the infuser to his neck, releasing it. He held Blurr until he went limp, then placed him back on the table.

The stasis cuffs. At the moment, they were the only possible conclusion Shockwave could come to that would be the cause of the awakening. He turned his eye to Blurr's feet. Or rather, lack of them. In the struggle, one of them had fallen off at the knee. It had only been hanging by a few wires anyways. On the other foot, the tire had snapped off, and taken the tip with it. He picked up the parts, and set them to the side. Right now, there was a more important matter to take care of.

Shockwave removed Blurr's chest armor, and began picking pieces of broken glass casing from around the spark. The spark itself was warm, and crackled weakly whenever one of Shockwave's claws passed by it. With all the old glass out, the front was replaced by a new pane. He put Blurr's chest armor back on, and set about tidying the bot up. A few small energon lines were leaking, slowly, but enough to make a mess, and Shockwave clamped these off. Tomorrow, he would either get Blurr to eat on his own, or set up a direct energon feed to Blurr's tanks.

The back of Blurr's helm being snapped off provided easy access to his neural pathways, and Shockwave nullified a few key pain receptors. Next time waking up would be far more pleasant than it had been today. Out of imminent danger, which really didn't seem that imminent since he'd already survived being practically crushed, Blurr's auto-repair systems would kick in, and start in on some of the tiniest repairs in him. Shockwave bound Blurr's wrists snugly with a cable, finished cleaning up the rest of the area, and retired to get his energon and recharge for the night.


End file.
